Un ritmo normal
by summerraink
Summary: Mulder siente que ha muerto. Es que sabe que ha muerto. La idea de estar vivo es irracional, absurda.


Situado alrededor de Tres palabras (es decir, mediados de octava temporada y tras el regreso de Mulder) Spoilers de lo obvio hasta ahí.

Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen, son de Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox. 

**UN RITMO NORMAL**

Mulder soñaba a veces con una playa luminosa, un castillo de arena, un niño.  
En el sueño, siempre sabía que el niño era su hijo.  
Tenía esa paz, tan desconocida fuera de los sueños, de sentirse en el lugar al que pertenecía.  
Apenas se atrevía a soñarlo despierto. La libertad de poder soñar sin miedo sólo existía dentro de sus sueños.

Ya no le queda ni eso.

Mulder vuelve a tener ese sueño, pero algo en su mente se resiste a creer. El castillo se deshace, el oleaje le alcanza. Levanta la vista hacia el cielo y sólo hay metal. Se da cuenta entonces de que el niño no está, se ha quedado solo. No teme al mar, da igual cuánto ruja: teme al cielo que va a caer de nuevo sobre él.

Scully camina en algún lugar, no sabe dónde. Siente que le está buscando y no quiere que le encuentre.  
El cielo caerá, caerá y caerá sobre él. No quiere que Scully le encuentre. Ahora no.  
Ahora es tarde para todo lo que va a ocurrir.

Mulder despierta casi en calma: hay pesadillas mucho peores.  
Se levanta e intenta reconocerse en el espejo, tras las cicatrices y la piel cenicienta aún.  
Ha estado muerto y ahora está vivo. Esos son sólo dos hechos pendientes de ser aceptados, interiorizados, superados.  
Dos hechos de la larga lista de hechos que no sabe cómo colocar en dónde de qué manera, qué hacer con ello.

Hay dos llamadas perdidas en su teléfono, por supuesto ambas son de Scully.  
Se resiste a pensarlo pero es así: No quiere que le encuentre, que sepa, que esté.

Mulder hace las cosas que la gente normal hace, por si eso sirve de algo. Se ducha, pone la tele para que no haya silencio, comprueba el tiempo que hace, se viste, se peina.

No puede afeitarse: tiene tres agujeros por mejilla, marcas de los puntos por los que le mantenían sujeto en la nave extraterrestre.  
Metal, amarres, taladros, sierras.  
Una cicatriz en medio del pecho, por donde le abrieron.  
Tiene pruebas de que fue real. De que no está loco por tener los recuerdos que tiene.  
Interesante la inutilidad de saber que no está loco.

Mulder coge el teléfono, llama por pura inercia: "Todo bien. Sí, claro. Voy para allá." y sale por la puerta de su casa a un mundo obscenamente normal.

La gente camina por las calles. Sonríe, habla de cosas que les parecen importantes, tienen prisa por llegar a algún lugar, los coches pitan, los semáforos cambian de color. Porque, sí, en el mundo hay colores, no todo es luz cegadora y gris metálico.  
Nada debería resultar amenazante, nada es amenazante. Hecho pendiente de interiorizar, aceptar. Nada está mal.

El mundo gira, sí, hay días y noches de nuevo. Está vivo. Hay sangre fluyendo por sus venas, el corazón late y tiene esa extraña sensación que le cuesta identificar. Está parado ante un semáforo, ya en verde, cuando se da cuenta de qué es: No siente dolor. No siente dolor y eso no cuadra. Es como si faltase el dolor físico, como si fuese necesario, coherente.  
Casi se echa a llorar ante la idea de que no puede soportar la extraña sensación de no sentir dolor. No recuerda cómo era eso. Fue hace demasiado tiempo.  
Fue antes de morir.  
Debía ser otra persona entonces.

Los coches pitan, la gente sonríe, el cielo es azul. Mulder siente que ha muerto. Es que "sabe" que ha muerto. La idea de estar vivo es irracional, absurda. Tiene pruebas, claro.  
Ante otro semáforo, se toma el pulso y está ahí.  
Un latido tras otro. Un ritmo normal.

Han quedado en una cafetería a la que iban habitualmente. Scully aún no está cuando llega.  
La mesa "de siempre" está libre. Han cambiado de camarera, ya no se llama Sharon, la tarjeta en su pecho pone Carla. El café que le trae sabe exactamente igual que antes. Sigue estando demasiado caliente y le hace daño en las heridas del paladar.  
Es agradable.

Ve a Scully acercarse por la acera. Cruzar el umbral, buscarle con la mirada, sonreír, acercarse a la barra a pedir, luego camina hacia él con una sonrisa que parece dibujada.

-Pensé que te apetecería salir un rato.

-Eso ya lo has dicho por teléfono, -le contesta sin querer sonar desagradable.  
Busca más palabras, cosas que decir. Siente que no las hay.

Scully actúa con amabilidad y con paciencia. No quiere creer que actúa con comprensión.

Scully está embarazada y Mulder no puede parar de mirarla, no puede evitar mirar hacia ahí. Chistes tontos en su mente sobre que eso ya se lo explicaron en el colegio y que es lo que pasa cuando te acuestas con una mujer y no tomas precauciones.  
Sí, bueno, es que Scully era estéril. Y, sí, bueno, es que además quería tener un hijo y quería que fuese de él. Incluso hicieron aquello, en su otra vida, de intentarlo mediante fecundación in vitro.  
Y recuerda, mientras Scully llena el silencio, no sin esfuerzo, hablando de cosas y cosas, él recuerda desearlo. La idea, las dudas, los sentimientos encontrados sobre cómo cambiarían las cosas.  
"Un hijo. Nuestro", recuerda pensar solo en su casa, tomando despacio y con cuidado la decisión antes del "Sí, quiero. Da igual lo que cambie y lo que no. Scully quiere y yo quiero. Sí.".  
Pero no pudo ser. Entonces no pudo ser.  
Ahora es y siente que ha ocurrido mientras él no existía. Como algo irremediablemente ajeno. No ha tenido el valor de preguntarle a Scully, no hace falta, lo ve en sus ojos. Scully actúa como si fuese su hijo.  
Él sólo quiere creer y dejar de morirse de miedo.

Mulder ha consultado calendarios, como tonto, y es tirando a obvio, si aún sabe contar con los dedos y algo de reproducción humana, que está embarazada de él y por el "método clásico".  
Ha muerto y ahora está vivo. Lo imposible ha de ser redefinido, interiorizado y aceptado.  
Van a tener un hijo y está ahí dentro. El resto de opciones son algo en lo que debería pensar pero no puede. No puede. No puedeno puedenopuede.  
Scully ya tuvo una hija (no puede pensar en ello, nopuede), la imagen de la niña enferma, la sangre verde, Scully destrozada (nopuedenopuedepensar). No puede volver a ocurrir. Sabe, lo ha visto tantas veces, que siempre vuelven a por los mismos (no, esta vez no puede ser eso).

Van a tener un hijo y está ahí dentro. Eso es tan sólo jodidamente difícil de aceptar.

Debería sentirse bien. Sólo siente como si una mano inmensa hubiese bajado del cielo para sacarle de su vida y dejarle caer sobre otra distinta.  
Lo cual se acerca de forma graciosa a la realidad.

El ruido de vapor de la cafetera y choque de metales tras la barra le sobresalta un momento. Sólo han sido unas cucharillas cayendo. Todo está bien, las personas hablan tranquilas y el cielo sigue siendo azul.  
Los labios de Scully en el borde de la taza, se retira el pelo tras la oreja y fuerza otra sonrisa que se parece a la de siempre.  
Mulder quiere sonreír y no le sale. Vuelve a beber. El café templado ya no pincha en el paladar.

Scully espera, no sabe a qué, al otro lado de la mesa. Quizá a que hable o a que conteste, quizá le ha preguntado qué tal está.  
Muerto, vivo, fuera de este mundo, perdido.  
Gravemente traumatizado por una experiencia de abducción, sería quizá la respuesta que daría, si se tratase de otra persona.  
Mulder no sabe cómo está, Mulder no siente que está. Sólo siente la ausencia de dolor físico como una estúpida incoherencia. Está vivo en un mundo que dio por perdido antes de morir. Está muerto, es como uno de esos fantasmas que no se enteran de lo que ha pasado y siguen merodeando por los lugares que habitaron, incapaces de entender que ya no pertenecen allí.

Mira a Scully. Recuerda los delirios en la nave, cuando creía verla, perdía la consciencia y sentía que ella estaba a su lado. Un momento de calma antes de volver a despertar a lo que ahora parece una pesadilla.  
Mira a Scully y se pregunta si está a punto de despertar.

Scully debe haberse cansado de esperar y coge su mano sobre la mesa. Es raro, el calor, sentir su piel, sentir.  
-Déjame quedarme en tu casa hoy, -dice ella.  
Y los ojos escuecen, de nuevo algo, por poco que sea, algo de dolor. Los ojos escuecen y Mulder quiere decir que no, pero no sabe cómo.  
-De acuerdo, -responde, y la garganta también duele al decirlo.

Así que vuelven a casa, cenan pizza y sólo él bebe cerveza. Hablan de nada. Se sonríen y parece más un intento que un logro.  
Hay silencios incómodos. Scully no pregunta, él no sabe qué decir.  
Hay abrazos repentinos, siempre es ella: le abraza de pronto cuando entran por la puerta, cuando se sientan en el sofá, cuando está poniéndose el pijama para acostarse. Le abraza, sin más, un momento y luego le suelta.  
Mulder piensa que debería hacerlo también. Piensa que debería responder, más, abrazarla fuerte en lugar de colocar las manos sobre sus hombros con miedo.  
Pero es que no quiere que le alcance.

Scully duerme. Mulder, a su lado, está repitiéndose todas las cosas que sabe sobre que no pasa nada, no le falta aire, sólo es un ataque de ansiedad, esas cosas. Se fuerza a acariciarla, con suavidad, ve sus dedos temblar sobre el costado de ella, repitiendo mentalmente la letanía "Estoy vivo, todo está bien, tengo que aceptarlo".

Nada nunca le ha resultado tan difícil de creer.  
Tiene miedo a dormirse.  
Tiene miedo a despertar.  
Tiene miedo a creérselo.

Cuando Scully abre los ojos, él no se da cuenta. Le ha levantado el pijama y tiene la cabeza contra su vientre, es raro y es casi incómodo. Se esfuerza en escuchar un latido ahí dentro, como si eso pudiese arrastrarle a la realidad que ve y que no logra sentir.  
La mano de Scully está acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Sabes cuándo fue? Quiero decir... ¿puedes calcularlo o lo que sea?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Mulder ríe nervioso, más por la propia sensación de querer reír que por si la pregunta es inadecuada. Se incorpora para mirarla y coloca las manos sobre ella, tontamente fascinado al ver que no llegan a cubrir toda la piel de su vientre.  
-A esto.

-No exactamente... Creo, bueno, es probable... que fue aquí, en tu casa, -dice Scully con su voz de sueño. -Habíamos visto una película horrible y... tú te empeñabas en que te repitiese, una y otra vez, que era bastante feliz. Verás, es que te había dicho...

-Lo recuerdo, -le interrumpe Mulder, -Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Yo no había hecho el mundo más feliz, te dije, y tú contestaste que tú eras bastante feliz y eso ya era algo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Lo que no sabe es cómo se vuelve allí, a la misma cama sobre la que están, a la "bastante felicidad", no demasiada, no, sólo bastante.

Cuando la mira a los ojos Scully está mirando sus manos, a punto de llorar.  
-¿Qué?

-Es que... -Scully intenta explicarse pero no encuentra el modo. -Nada, no es nada.

"Es que es la primera vez que te toco sin miedo", piensa él.

Cómo se vuelve a no temer que la realidad desaparezca, salirse de un mundo conocido que continuará sin él para caer en otro brutalmente distinto.  
Esas cosas no pasan. Todo el mundo sabe que esas cosas no pasan. Todo el mundo "sabe" que los extraterrestres no existen y, si existen, no se dedican a coger a gente y torturarla. Todo el mundo sabe que los muertos no vuelven a la vida.  
Mulder sabe que todo el mundo "sabe" eso, pero él sabe lo que sabe.  
Así que no sabe en qué creer.  
Se ha pasado la vida creyendo en cosas que rara vez pasan y en las que nadie cree.  
Ahora se siente incapaz de creer en lo habitual. Y quiere creer en ello, al menos darle una oportunidad, un poco de crédito a algo tan sencillo como que un hombre y una mujer que se quieren y van a tener un hijo pueden ser bastante felices, que nadie va a llegar de otro mundo a llevarse a ninguno de ellos.

Sólo hace falta un poco de fe. No la tiene.  
Pero se deja llevar por lo que haría cualquier persona normal, por si eso sirve de algo, y abraza a Scully.  
La abraza, sin fuerza pero sin miedo.  
Casi le sorprende que funcione, que le haga sentir que está en el lugar al que pertenece. No del todo. Aún es raro e incómodo, pero lo siente.  
No sabe cómo volver a lo que fueron, pero se deja llevar y besa a Scully.  
Duele besarla, duele en cada herida casi cerrada y duele más dentro, donde la esperanza no quiere crecer porque sabe demasiado.

-Despacio, Scully. Muy, muy despacio.


End file.
